Together - Frozen Elsanna Fanfiction
by The Writer of Anon
Summary: Elsa and Anna share a moment of love after an earlier incident. Disclaimer: this is my first romance fanfic. Warniing: Icest, suggestive themes.


**DISCLAIMER:**

_Frozen _and all characters are © to Disney. No profit made, no infringement intended.

**WARNINGS:**

Icest, suggestive themes

_Bang!_ The door slammed shut behind the queen, ice forming over the handle and lock. Anna rushed down the hall, following the frosty, intricate patterns where the queens feet had met the floor, straight up to her sister's door.

"Elsa!" she called, hands slipping on the ice covered doorknob.

_Locked,_ she thought to herself.

"Elsa, please!" she cried once more, desperation in her voice.

"Go away!" her sister replied sharply.

"Elsa I'm sorry! Please just let me in, I need to talk to you!"

No reply.

Anna shivered. The air around her suddenly grew colder as the door creaked open.

"I', listening." The soft, quavering voice came.

"May I come in?" Anna asked sheepishly.

Elsa's face, half covered by the door, vanished into the darkness of her chambers, leaving her door open. Anna walked in and slowly closed the door so as not to make too much noise. She didn't want to disturb Elsa any more than she already had. She spoke like a little girl, as her personality had not yet caught up with the maturity of her body.

"look, I… I'm really sorry. Like, really really sorry. I just got excited and-"

_Scratch!_

A match flickered to life, partially illuminating Elsa's flawless face, streaks lining her cheeks where tears had been. The room lit up as she held the match to the lantern on the far side of her bed.

"I don't know what came over me." Anna continued.

"I think I do."

Anna's heart stopped.

"Uuuhh… wait, what?"

"I know what you think of me. _How _you think of me."

"W- what are you talking about?"

"Anna please, it's not hard to tell, you give me the exact same look you used to give Kristoff before he-" The words caught in Elsa's throat.

"Before he left." Anna finished her sentence.

"It's true, I do have feelings for you. I didn't realize it at first, but ever since the incident with Hans, those feelings have grown stronger and stronger. Stronger than how I felt about Kristoff. I just couldn't hold it in anymore!" Anna said, voice shaking. Tears welled up in the two sisters' eyes.

"I- I just couldn't" she cried, gasping for air with each pained breath.

"I know, and I forgive you." Elsa said, wrapping her arms around Anna, startling her. She hadn't noticed Elsa cross the room.

"I love you Elsa!" she cried, hugging her sister back.

"I know how you feel for me," Elsa said soothingly.

"And I feel the same way. I always have. I love you more than anything."

Anna's hear leaped-

"But…"

-and then dropped into her stomach.

Elsa pulled away, keeping her hands on Anna's shoulders.

"But to _kiss me… _in front of everyone! Do you know what would happen if they found out how we feel about each other?"

"Could it be any worse than how they reacted to your powers?" Anna shot back. She had a point.

"Forget about them!" Anna could see the fear in her older sister's eyes. She felt snowflakes falling on her head.

"Just think about me! About _us_! You know we have the same feelings for each other, it's undeniable, you said it yourself."

"But-"

"But nothing!" Anna cut her off.

"Who are they to deny us _true love_?"

The words cut into Elsa's heart like a dagger. Many times she had heard Anna say those two words, but never with such surety.

"All that matters is that we're here, together. And that I love you." Anna put her hands on her sister's shoulders, mirroring her. Their eyes were locked on each other's, unblinking.

"I love you too." Elsa replied.

Ever so slowly, Anna began to lean forward. Out of fear, Elsa tensed her muscles, tightening her grip on Anna's shoulders in an attempt to keep her at bay, but to no avail. Anna leaned in more, slowly closing her eyes as their lips pressed against each other. Wind and snow started swirling around the pair like a tornado of ice, throwing books and papers around the room. Elsa's eyes were wide open with shock, the little voice at the back of her head yelling at her, _Stop! This is wrong! _The same voice that concealed her for all those years, the voice that told her to run and hide. But every fiber of her being told her to keep going, so at last she pushed the voice aside, jammed her eyes shut and leaned into her sister's warm, firm lips, wrapping her arms around Anna's neck. And at that moment, she was at peace, because all that mattered was that Elsa and Anna were together.


End file.
